VACANCES
by naty.joy
Summary: Pour les vacances chacuns a ces plans ... Lilly et Scooty


Au central les grand patrons avaient prévu en vue des excellents résultats de l'équipe d'accorder a tous deux semaines de vacances.

Chacun avait ces plans, de son côté Kate allait pouvoir donner de vrai vacances a sa fille, elle avait pour cela loué un petit bingalot près de la mer. Will lui allait en profiter pour rester chez lui et faire des activités tranquille, il avait bien eut l'idée d'aller a la pèche avec John mais comme son ami avait prévu d'aller voir sa fille, pêcher tout seul ce n'était pas pour lui. Vera lui avait déjà acheté un billet pour aller voir un match de football américain, il voulait y aller avec Will et Scooty. Scooty avait répondu qu'il avait d'autres projets pour les vacances. Will lui avait accepté et il avait prévu pour les vacances de profiter de la ville et surtout d'aller draguer.

Depuis l'annonce de ces vacances Will et Vera n'avaient pas arrêté de chercher ce qu'avait prévu Scooty de si secret pour qu'il ne puisse pas le dire. Au début tous les deux avait pensé qu'il en profiterait pour aller voir sa famille mais il n'aurait pas eu a le cacher alors a force de théories plus ou moins vraisemblable ils avaient convenu que Scooty ne voulais que personne ne sache ou il était car il voulait que personne ne puisse le trouver. Ils ne se doutaient pas a quel point ils étaient loin du compte.

La preuve, a quelques mètres de là. Scooty arrivait avec deux cafés

- Hey ma chérie, voilà une dose de caféine comme tu les aime

- Merci mon cœur fit Lilly en posant ces lèvres sur celle de Scooty pour un baissé court mais plein d'amour.

- Alors prête pour ces vacances ?

- J'aimerais savoir ou on va mais je suis sûr que tu nous a concocté quelque chose de magique

- Je pense que tu vas adorer, il faut bien marquer nos 1ére vacances en tant que couple

- Tu as raison, quand je pense que personne ne l'a encore deviné rigola Lilly

- Et oui, pourtant ils en posent des questions, tout le monde voulais savoir ou j'allais pour mes vacances. J'ai tenu bon mais je pense que j'aurais surement du leur monté un bateau car ils ne comprennent pas que je ne dise rien de mes projets.

- Je me demande si ils ont cru a mon envie de partir a L.A. Je pense que c'est dans l'ADN des policiers de poser des questions.

- Crois tu qu'on devrait leur dirent avant qu'ils le découvrent par eux même

- A mon avis ils vont vite remarquer nos pauses cafés ou alors l'un d'eux va venir chez l'un de nous et comprendre ou nous croiser dans la rue je ne sais pas mais tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'on ne peut pas rester cacher indéfiniment.

- Oui c'est vrai et je trouve que cela devient frustrant, j'ai envie que tout le monde sache que je t'aime. J'en ai assez de me cacher.

- Moi aussi. Je voudrais pouvoir montrer a tout le monde a quel point je suis heureuse avec toi et a quel point je t'aime aussi. Ils s'embrassèrent comme pour celer le fait qu'ils allaient dire la véritable nature de leur relation.

- On ferra ça a notre retour de vacances fit Scooty, autant en profiter sans avoir toute l'équipe qui demande depuis quand, où, comment et toutes les questions qui risquent de nous poser.

- Tu as raison Scooty. J'en ai déjà mal a la tête !

- Je me demande quel blague va nous trouver Vera, a moins que cela le laisse sans voix

- Il en faudra plus pour laisser Vera sans voix

- Oui surement, pour nos vacances je passe chez toi a 19 h avec de quoi manger, on mange on charge ta valise et on prend la route

Ils parlèrent de la soirée et des vacances pendant encore un moment bien que Lilly ne sache pas encore la destination de leurs vacances. Ils profitaient l'un de l'autre comme chaque moment passé ensemble depuis ce 23 janv qui avait lié a jamais leur destin

- On devrait y aller fit Lilly, son café étant fini depuis un moment

- Oui je sais, plus que trois heures de paperasses et a nous les vacances !

- J'ai déjà hâte

3 H plus tard, chaque membre de l'équipe était a son bureau quand : je ne vous rappel pas que le service sera fermé durant 2 semaines alors bonne vacances a tous fit Stillman avant de retourner dans son bureau pour terminer de signer les derniers dossiers avant de prendre la route pour aller voir sa fille. Chacun pris la direction de l'ascenseur en ce souhaitant de bonnes vacances.

Ce fut comme cela que le jour suivant John venait d'arriver chez sa fille. Will lissait un livre, Véra regardait la télé, Kate et sa fille commencer les valises pour partir le lendemain et que Lilly et Scooty étaient a dans un restaurant au bord de la plage.

Le lendemain, tout se passait super bien pour notre couple qui apprenait a vivre ensemble même si depuis un peu plus de 6 mois, ils passaient la plus part de leur soirée ensemble. Lilly était heureuse, tout comme Scooty. Ils avaient cette espèce d'étincelles dans les yeux comme l'on les couples ensemble et heureux de l'être. Ils revenaient de la plage ou ils avaient passé un bonne partie de l'après midi, ils avaient pris une douche a deux qui c'était vraiment prolongé. Tout était parfait le petit bungalow que Scooty avait loué était super, un peu isolé des autres mais assez proche pour que les bâtiments communs soit a quelques mètres de chacun des bungalows. Après s'être rhabiller, le couple décida d'aller faire une promenade puis ils rentrèrent pour aller manger dans le bâtiment de leur camp de vacances prévu a cet effet. A peine eurent' ils mirent un pied dans cette cantine qu'ils furent repérer par une jeune fille

- Regarde maman, c'est Lilly fit Veronica

- Lilly, mais non Véro elle est a L.A fit Kate mais en levant les yeux pour suivre ceux de sa fille, elle s'étouffa car elle vit Scooty prendre Lilly par la taille. Désolé ma grande tu as raison, allons leurs dire bonjour

- Pourquoi elle est pas venu avec son copain a la maison la dernière fois. Tu ne n'aime pas son copain ?

- Heu si Sccoty est un homme très sympathique, je me demandais juste pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas tenu au courant.

- Elle veut peut être le garder juste pour elle

- Tu as l'air bien au courant des relations sentimentales pour une enfant

- Je ne suis pas une enfant maman, j'ai 8 ans.

- Lilly fit Veronica en voyant que sa mère n'osez pas les déranger

- Veronica fit Lilly en quittant les yeux de Scooty pour regarder la jeune fille qui avait interrompu sa contemplation

- Salut Kate fit Scooty, un peu embarrassé qu'elle le découvre comme cela

- Salut fit Kate. Vera dit qu'il y a quelque chose de changé entre vous mais si je ne vous assez pas vu, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

- Enfin c'est moi qui vous ai vu fit Veronica

- On ne voulait pas te l'apprendre comme ça fit Lilly

- Oui hier on en parlait et on voulait faire une annonce générale en revenant de vacances ajouta Scooty

- A oui vraiment et depuis quand dure ce petit jeu demanda kate

- Venez manger avec nous on vous racontera tout fit Lilly

- Avec plaisir fit Veronica

- Racontez nous fit Kate

- C'était un soir, on venait de finir un dossier difficile l'affaire Tynda

- Depuis fin Janvier, et on a rien vu s'exclama Kate

- Oui fit Scooty, on sait être discret. Ce soir-là, il neigeait et en voyant Lilly partir a pied, je lui ai proposé de la ramener

- Et tu la embrassé sur le palier de sa porte fit Veronica

- Pas vraiment Véro, on a bu un café mais la neige c'est mis a tombé de plus en plus.

- Alors je lui ai dit de rester continua Lilly, en tout bien tout honneur. Il a accepté et on a parlé beaucoup

- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir entendu parler autant fit Scooty a Lilly

- Tu n'étais pas de reste répliqua Lilly

- Bref continua Scooty de phrases en phrases on s'est rendu compte que notre partenariat est la meilleure chose qui nous soit arrivé.

- Qu'on avait une place vraiment importante dans la vie l'un de l'autre puis la neige c'est arrêté

- J'ai voulu partir mais elle m'a avoué qu'elle tenait tellement a moi qu'elle voulait pas que je prenne de risques sur la route.

- Et toi que tu ne voulais pas vraiment partir.

- Elle m'a demandé pourquoi

- Et tu m'as embrassé

Et puis pendant une heure, ils parlèrent de tout ce qui c'était passé depuis, comment ils avaient eu chaud une fois lors d'une pause-café ou Lilly avait juste eu le temps de se séparer de Scooty en entendant une porte se fermer avant que Will et John arrivent.

- J'ai cru que j'avais fait un truc de mal puis j'ai compris, en une sec tu es passé en mode pro ma chérie tu m'as impressionné.

- Oui ben heureusement que j'y arrive mon cœur

- Désolé mais quand Will a fait un tour dans la salle des cartons, je nous ai sauvé la mise

- Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu nous sauver ce jour-là, tu t'en souviens. Sur ce coup j'étais obligé de rester caché.

- Je sais mais a une minute près j'étais dans le même état

- Dans quel état ? demanda Véronica

- Un état dans lequel les filles comme toi n'ont pas le droit de se trouver répondit Kate alors que Lilly rougissait d'avoir oublié Véro

- Et toi maman, tu as le droit ?

- Oui, je suis une adulte

- Mais je suis grande

- Pas encore assez, ta maman à raison fit Lilly

- Quelqu'un veut de l'eau fit Scooty pour changer la conversation

- Je veux bien fit Kate qui n'avait pas envie d'expliquer les choses de la vie à sa fille ici et maintenant

Pendant le reste des vacances, ils mangeaient ensemble mais passaient la journée chacun de son côté. A part un après-midi plage que Veronica avait voulu passer avec Lilly et Scooty. Puis ce fut l'heure du retour au central ou devant un café tout le monde parlait.

- Vous ne devinerez jamais qui j'ai croisé en vacance dans le bungalow a 200 mètres du miens fit Kate

- Kate, c'est à nous de l'annoncer fit Lilly

- Tu as complétement cassé mon effet d'annonce fit Kate mais si tu veux leur dire

- Voilà, on voulait vous le dire jeudi, au 1er jeudi du mois mais ce matin est bien aussi

- Lilly abrège c'est toi que Kate a vu demanda Vera

- Oui, c'est moi que Kate a vu mais pas seulement

- Tu étais avec quelqu'un fit Will

- Je ne savais pas que vous fréquentiez s'étonna le chef

- C'est-à-dire que bafouilla Lilly

- Pourquoi tu n'en dis rien Scooty remarqua Vera

- Parce que si vous laissiez parler Lilly vous sauriez que c'était avec moi qu'elle était. Nous sommes ensemble.

- Depuis quand ? Où ? Comment ? … Une centaine de questions fusa puis ce fut au tour des embrassades et le chef leur fit son discourt sur les relations au travail. Après la pause-café ou le sujet principal fut Lilly et Scooty tout le monde repris le travail.

La vie continua, Lilly et Scooty vivaient dans un joli appartement. Lilly venait d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte.


End file.
